


trust me and open the door (i'll hold you tight)

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, asexual!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo wants someone to accept him.<br/>Mingyu is willing to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust me and open the door (i'll hold you tight)

**Author's Note:**

> • i hope you'll like this concept of ace wonwoo!  
> • the title is taken from knk's "knock"  
> • *throws confetti at you*

Wonwoo covers his ears with the pillow, hearing another moan from behind the wall. He blindly reaches for his phone and earphones, searching for something to suppress the noises from his neighbor's flat. Kanye's music helps him a lot with that, but there's no way he can fall asleep now. The only plus of this is that he doesn't hear his neighbor and his one night stand anymore.

He's going to be a zombie tomorrow morning, that he knows for sure.

And maybe he'll finally kill Kim Mingyu.

***

Just like he thought, Wonwoo didn't sleep well last night, and big bags under his eyes are a great proof. He's just happy he managed to get up at his usual time, so he won't be late to his classes at uni.

After eating some leftover toasts for breakfast he dresses in something that doesn't stink and isn't wrinkled that much. With the bad feeling he exits his flat-

And meets Kim Mingyu himself.

"Oh, hi hyung!" He says, smiley as always, and looking at his handsome face Wonwoo isn't surprised that he always has someone for the night.

Wonwoo only nods at him and passes him without looking at him; his cheeks become red at the simple thought of last night. And the previous. And basically every night. How does he even function with that little amount of sleep? And how good is his stamina?

It started about three months ago, when Kim Mingyu moved into the empty flat beside his. He even knocked on the first day on Wonwoo's door to introduce himself. Hell, he brought rice cakes! He was so nice and tall and handsome, making good impression on Wonwoo. (And making him fall in love a little bit, but he wouldn't say it out loud.)

The next night Wonwoo heard those noises from the other flat. Noises of two people, man and woman, noises of sex.

He wasn't particularly happy about that, but he let it slip.

Two nights later he heard these noises again. He was getting ready to go to Mingyu's flat the next morning, to tell him that these walls are really thin and ask if he could have sex with his girlfriend at her place, but then he realized.

It was two men this time.

After a while he learned two things about his neighbor: he always took his one night stands to his flat and it never were the same people.

Wonwoo still doesn't know if Kim Mingyu has a job or goes to uni or something that could establish his life somehow. He only suspects that he has a really strong sex drive. And that he's good in bed, judging from the noises of pleasure he has to hear every time.

He shakes thoughts of his peculiar neighbor out of his head and makes his steps faster. He doesn't need to think about that.

***

"Hey, let's go clubbing this Friday."

Wonwoo glances at Seokmin.

"You're talking to me?"

"No, of course I'm talking to your twin, Woowon. He's always more fun than you."

"Ha, ha." Wonwoo doesn't even make effort to sound like he's laughing, his words flat and unamused. "Why are you suggesting that?"

"Well, I need you to go out from that shabby hole you call a flat and socialize."

Raven haired boy pokes his noodles with chopsticks.

"It's not shabby," he says, but his words don't sound convincing. "Besides, I was never a social butterfly and you know it. Why won't you let me watch some drama alone? In peace?"

Seokmin sighs.

"One time, hyung. Please. Go clubbing with me. I need to relieve some stress this uni life gives me. And maybe find someone. Oh, and maybe you could find someone too?"

Wonwoo sighs. "You know I'm ace."

"I'm not telling you to hook up with anyone, just… find someone. By the way, if it's Friday, your neighbor will surely have someone for the night, won't he?"

He doesn't even want to think about another night he's not able to sleep through.

"So what?"

Seokmin smirks.

"So if you go clubbing with me, you won't have to hear him this time."

Wonwoo starts fiddling with the ugly checkered tablecloth their university's canteen is equipped with. That made him think about his friends proposition. Finally he sighs deeply.

"Okay. But if you leave me halfway to grind on some stranger-"

"I won't hyung, thank you!" Seokmin shows him his Brightest Smile™ and leans over the table to hug him.

"Stop, Seok- ugh, all of my noodles is on your shirt now!"

***

Seokmin  _does_  leave him halfway to grind on some stranger.

Wonwoo doesn't even know why he's friends with him. But he has to admit that the boy he's now dancing with is quite handsome, with bleached 5:5 hair and obviously skilled moves. He looks at them for so long he stops noticing what's going on around him.

"Hyung!"

Wonwoo jumps and nearly spills his beer on the table. He tries to calm his heart, but he doesn't have time for that, as someone's sliding on the chair next to him.

"Wow, I didn't know that I could meet you here. You didn't seem like the type, you know?"

He looks at Kim Mingyu himself sitting beside him.

"I'm not," he answers simply. Why, of all places, he had to meet him here? In the place where he escaped  _from him_? "I'm here with my friend." He looks at the dance floor to look at Seokmin to prove the point, but he's not there anymore. Wonwoo knits his eyebrows together while looking for him.

"This fucker," he mumbles and looks again at Mingyu. "Sorry. He's probably sucking someone's face off in a bathroom. Or not a face." He grimaces. Mingyu seems not to notice.

"Well, just like my friends. I keep telling them that they live together, they can do it in their flat but no, we go to the club and after the first drink they are God knows where doing something God wouldn't like to know." He pouts, like he's trying to emphasize his sadness coming from that fact. Wonwoo smiles with empathy. "But I found you! Isn't it amazing?"

The older boy chuckles, seeing the excitement on his neighbor's face. He looks like a puppy, not a casanova who brings his one night stands home.

"So..." Wonwoo tries to start a conversation that wouldn't be awkward. "You come here often?" He asks and cringes internally because it sounds so cliché. Well, he tried.

"Yeah, pretty often. But there's another club I like so I sometimes go there too."

Wonwoo nods and tries to find something else they can talk about. Fortunately, Mingyu is first to talk.

"So what do you do, hyung?"

Wonwoo shrugs. "I study. Philosophy and creative writing. And you?"

"I was studying physics, but I dropped and now I write too. But, like, codes and stuff. Website design. Some programming. Things like that."

Wonwoo can't say that he isn't impressed.

"And you work freelance?"

The younger scratches his head.

"Yeah, you can call it like that. I work at home, and maybe the money isn't that big, but it's better than being an irregular worker somewhere."

Dark haired boy nods. He knows that getting a regular, full-time job is difficult for a university graduate, so it would be even harder for someone who dropped. Freelance was actually the best option these days.

"So, what do  _you_  write, hyung?" Mingyu asks, and he replies with a relief, because now he knows what to say. And that's the moment their awkward talk starts becoming better. And it's just a beginning.

***

Wonwoo couldn't ever imagine that talking to Mingyu would be so easy and so nice. They have a few drinks, talk, talk and talk, and Wonwoo doesn't even pay attention to Seokmin's text saying that he's sorry, but he left with that guy apparently named Soonyoung and hopes Wonwoo won't get mad because of this and will get home alone.

Seriously, Wonwoo would be impressed that his friend managed to write such a long message when probably on his way to fuck, but Mingyu just said something funny and now he's in need of air because he can't stop laughing.

And so they go home together, still talking like they know each other for ages, and Wonwoo again thinks that he may be just a little bit falling in love with the boy.

They finally stop between doors to their flats. The alcohol is still present in their heads, so when Mingyu  _giggles_  at something Wonwoo said, the older boy thinks it's so cute he could kiss him right now.

So he kisses him.

And it's really incredible, having to tilt his head up instead of down, his fingers grasping at Mingyu's biceps, feeling the warmth of the other body.

But then it takes a turn Wonwoo should expect, but didn't even think about.

The kiss is getting hotter, Mingyu's lips leave to plant wet kisses on his neck and no, that shouldn't be happening.

"Mingyu..." He tries to tell him to stop, but the younger doesn't let him as he pins him against the wall and kisses his lips again, this time using more force. "Mingyu wait!" he manages to say, but the other boy doesn't listen.

He's really uncomfortable, the body in front of him too hot, too aroused, Mingyu's lips all over him, and the only thing he wants is to run away. And he does exactly that.

Mingyu's obviously bigger, but Wonwoo has some strength from all those hapkido trainings his parents forced him to take through his school education. He pushes him away and runs those three steps to his door, trying to open them with fiddling hands.

Mingyu takes it as an invitation, because suddenly he's at him again, and Wonwoo actually panics, screaming "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and pushing him to the ground. He finally enters his flat and locks his door behind him. He can hear Mingyu knocking with his fist and shouting something like "what happened?" but he goes straight to his bathroom and strips, going to the shower.

He lets warm water calm him, feel less dirty. He leans his forehead on the wet tiles, like that would help him with rationalizing what he did.

He knows he liked boys from when he was thirteen, getting a crush on their young p.e. teacher. Realizing that he's asexual took him longer. He thought that not being interested in his classmates' talks about boobs and vaginas and porn comes just from being gay. But then he also noticed he has no interest in  gay porn. Or sex in general.

He thought he may be just too young for that, so he didn't pay attention to it. But then all of his high school friends started talking about their first times with their girlfriends or boyfriends and he thought that maybe, just maybe, there's something wrong with him for not wanting this for himself.

He learned about the term "asexual" in his last year of high school when scrolling through tumblr. He also learned that it describes him perfectly.

But coming out as gay was already hard enough, and coming out as asexual was even worse, because every single reaction he get was something along the lines of "you just haven't met that special person yet". So he stopped telling people that, and now he regrets it.

And Mingyu probably thinks he's insane. He wouldn't be surprised if it turned out he hates him now.

This time Wonwoo loses his sleep again because of Kim Mingyu, but in another way.

***

He stays inside for a whole day. He eats a yoghurt for dinner, because he doesn't even have instant ramyun. But he is afraid that he might meet Mingyu and that would be at least awkward. If not worse.

On Sunday Seokmin comes to him with some bibimbap made by his mom. All he does is talk about that Soonyoung guy who's apparently the love of his life and Wonwoo doesn't even have time to tell him about Mingyu, that they spend their entire time in the club together, went home together and about what happened then. (Either way, he wouldn't tell him that. Firstly, he doesn't know how to feel about this situation. Secondly, what if Mingyu overhears it through that thin walls? He doesn't want any risk.)

It's finally Monday, and he has to go out because of uni. Wonwoo opens the door a little bit and glances at the corridor to see if it's clear, like in some spy movie. Then he runs just to quickly escape the building and sighs in relief, because he didn't meet Mingyu.

Everything goes to hell when he comes back from his classes and Kim Mingyu is leaning on the wall beside his flat's door, looking like a model straight from some fashion magazine, apparently waiting for him.

Wonwoo stops and doesn't know what to do. Mingyu notices him before he can think about something.

"Hyung." Mingyu comes closer to him and Wonwoo suppresses his need to step back. "What was that?"

Wonwoo gulps. "What are you talking about?" Yes, very intelligent of you, Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu rolls his eyes.

"You kiss me and then you run away. Why?"

Wonwoo chews on his lower lip and tries to think on a logical answer.

"What, are you some straight boy that kissed another boy and now you're scared of what you've done? Because I've dealt with this shit before, and it's not nice to be some toy used to experiment. So if it's -"

"I'm ace!" Wonwoo says, not wanting to hear all of that. And besides, truth is always the best option, right? "I'm asexual. I kissed you because you were acting cute. I didn't want to have sex with you."

Mingyu looks at him with wide eyes.

"So why did you-"

"I panicked!"  _And am panicking right now too._  "You were suddenly all over me, I simply panicked. Because the walls are so thin, and I know what are you doing with all these people, I was just scared!"

Wonwoo catches his breath after monologue so long and emotional. He looks at Mingyu, who's expression changes suddenly.

"So what, do you think I wouldn't understand? That I'm some sex maniac who would fuck you against your will?"

"It seemed like this from my perspective."

Mingyu chuckles, but his face remains serious.

"Great," he says simply and goes to his flat, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Wonwoo with his feelings mixed up even more than before.

***

About a week passes. Mingyu never spared Wonwoo a glance when they met on the corridor, obviously ignoring him. It was like they never met before, like they didn't talk about everything that night. Everything was back at the beginning, or even earlier.

But Wonwoo also didn't hear any noises at night from Mingyu's flat.

It is Saturday evening, Wonwoo studying for some test next week, when suddenly the power goes off. Looking through the window he sees the half of the neighborhood in total darkness, so it's not just their building. He lights his way with his phone and takes his only candle from the cupboard. (It's  green apple scented candle he got from his mom and didn't know what to do with it earlier.)

Just as soon as he lights it up and places on the table, getting ready for a romantic study session with Kant's philosophy, someone knocks on his door.

He would expect it to be his landlord. Or Seokmin, who wanted to give him a surprise visit. (He sometimes does that actually.)

Not Kim Mingyu who purposefully ignored him all week long.

He had a blanket around him (was it pink or red? He isn't sure with this light that his candle provides) and his expression looks worried. Or scared?

"Um..." Wonwoo looks at him, expectantly. "Do you have a spare candle or something?"

Wonwoo looks at the candle he has in his hands. "Only this one."

"Ah, okay. So, nevermind then. Goodnight," he says and turns to go to his own flat, but something tugs on Wonwoo's heart.

"Do you want to come in?"

Mingyu looks at him.

"Can I? Really?"

Wonwoo just nods. He leads his neighbor to the living room and gestures for him to seat on the other side of the table covered in notes and other papers needed for studying. He goes back to his work, trying to focus. But it's hard when a person you unintentionally hurt is sitting in front of you. Pretending to be occupied with studying he gathers his courage.

"Hyung."

Mingyu's voice is quiet but it still startles Wonwoo. He looks up at him and makes up his mind quickly.

"I'm sorry."

Now Mingyu looks surprised. "What?"

Wonwoo looks down on his notes, not brave enough to look at Mingyu while talking.

"I said some stuff. Because I panicked again. And I'm sorry. For judging you."

"But it's me that should be sorry." Mingyu leans on the table, Wonwoo's papers under his elbows. Wonwoo can only see his hands now, and he must admit these are really great hands. Perfect for holding. "I didn't listen to you that time. I was drunk. And I know you were too. But... Yeah," he ends, and Wonwoo isn't sure if it should be the end, because it seemed like Mingyu wanted to say something else, but he doesn't ask. He just nods.

"We both have to admit it was all because of emotions," the older concludes and finally looks at Mingyu. In trembling candle light his face seems more exhausted. And definitely worried.

"Wonwoo, I-" he starts again and again pauses. He visibly has to gather his thoughts. The boy clears his throat. "I was really happy when I could finally talk to you, you know? Then in the club. Because I've seen you like everyday, and you were - I mean you are - so handsome, so good looking, and I was too shy to actually ask you out or something, and when I saw you there, in that club, I... Yeah." He doesn't finish again, but Wonwoo doesn't even think about it. Mingyu? Shy? Because of him? He wanted to ask him out?

"But... Why?"

Mingyu shrugs and smiles. "You're just amazing, hyung. And talking to you proved it."

Now Wonwoo is literally lost without words. He must look really dumb, because Mingyu laughs. It's cute though, especially if he's still wrapped in that blanket, and Wonwoo can't stop himself from smiling at him.

A while passes in silence, before Mingyu speaks up again.

"Wonwoo-hyung."

"Yes?"

"What do you expect from a relationship?" He asks so quietly that Wonwoo wouldn’t hear him, if they weren't leaning over the table with heads close.

Wait. What? He didn't even notice that!

So Wonwoo leans back on his chair and clears his throat, hoping his faint blush isn't visible.

"Well," he starts, "I think just usual stuff, excluding sex. Dates. Holding hands. Cuddling. Kissing. Things like that." He shrugs. Mingyu nods.

"I want to give you that."

Wonwoo's heart starts beating a little bit faster. No one ever told him that. His boyfriends always left him when he told them he has no interest in sex and he's not attracted to them like that; it was them that were breaking up with him, but he felt like it was his fault, like telling them truth was equal to "let's break up". And now, Mingyu of all people, wants to be with him knowing the truth?

"Why?"

"Why people want to be with other people, hyung, what do you think?" His tone is mocking, like a five year old. Is he really the same person he heard all these times through the wall? "I have a crush on you and I want to try." He looks embarrassed with his own words, and Wonwoo loses it, thinking that he's the most adorable human being and that he wouldn't be able to say no to him.

He has to ask for one thing though.

"Won't it be hard for you? I mean, you... You've brought people home quite often."

Mingyu looks like he's thinking about it, but after a while he shakes his head.

"It may be, but you know... I've got my hands. And toys. So..."

Wonwoo makes a noise of disgust.

"Use it if you want, but if I hear you, you'll be dead."

Mingyu doesn't seem like he minds the threat. In fact, he grins so wide the Cheshire Cat would be jealous. Actually, his teeth resembles cat's a little.

"So you mean you want to try?"

Wonwoo looks down on his abandoned notes again.

"Well, yeah-"

And in this moment power goes back. The previous atmosphere, made by candle light and its faint, sweet scent disappears. The two boys look at each other, like they were pulled from some other world, alternate reality. Their previous talk seems so distant now, even if it was just a few seconds ago.

"I-i should be going now," Mingyu says with a blush. It matches his blanket, which is indeed pink. "Thanks, hyung. See you." He escapes so fast, someone could've think that there's a fire or something.

"See you," Wonwoo replies a little bit too late. He feels a smile creeping on his face though.

It feels nice to be accepted, after all.

***

"Hey, loser, wanna eat something?" Seokmin asks a few days later when they get out of their lecture. The sun is high up in the clear, blue sky and only cold wind gives the hint that it's not summer yet, but still spring.

"Not today," Wonwoo answers and can't help the smile that lights up his entire face. "This loser here has a date."

"Date?" Seokmin looks shocked. "With who? And why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Wonwoo shrugs, but not because he doesn't know the answer; it's actually the contrary. He just doesn't want to tell his friend that he knows he wouldn't shut up about it.

"Oh, he's already here," Wonwoo says as they're getting closer to the university's gate. He waves, and the tall boy waves him back. "Hi-"

"Hello, Wonwoo's boyfriend," Seokmin cuts him off. "I'm Lee Seokmin, this loser's best friend." He extends his hand. Mingyu shakes it.

"Kim Mingyu, nice to meet you."

Wonwoo tries not to laugh at his friend's expression of utter disbelief, looking back and forth between him and Mingyu.

"You mean... Like his neighbor? This one who..." Seokmin doesn’t end the sentence, and his cheeks and neck suddenly become red.

"Uh..." Mingyu scratches his neck. "I've got some bad reputation for myself, haven't I?" He asks with a sheepish grin.

Wonwoo chuckles and shakes his head.

"Seokmin, I'll talk to you later. Let's get going, okay?" He speaks up to Mingyu, who just nods and takes him by the hand. He waves to dumbfounded Seokmin.

"So..." Mingyu starts after a few steps. "Wonwoo's boyfriend?" He wriggles his eyebrows with a smile.

"Seokmin is just jumping to conclusions."

"But I wouldn't mind being Wonwoo's boyfriend. Of course, if you wouldn't mind being Mingyu's boyfriend."

Wonwoo feels the faint blush on his cheeks.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/klarapisze) where i mostly scream about seventeen in every language i know


End file.
